Final Terror part fourteen: The Start
by Rjartty
Summary: David gives a helping hand while Jake is given a chance to fight for his life.


# **_The Final Terror series_**

# _**Author's note: At the begining of the each part of the story, before the title, there is a part written out in red, this gives you a hint or an opening to what is going to be involved, it is very indirect and may indicate what would happen in the other parts. **_

**_Brief recap on what happened; The screamers strike on an Andalite {Estrid} Jake's name is carved on her body as well as his blood smeared over the letters. David is the first to learn what happens and Ax gets a little visit from Estrid's brother, Ajhat threatening to kill Jake if his name is not cleared. Jake is tricked by Crayak, and Crayak takes a sample of Jake's blood (which is used to stain the victims of the Screamers)_**

# 

# _R__ead and enjoy! _

**[PART FOURTEEN]**

# _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

# _Final Terror_

# _ A test of will is a test of strength _

# _**PART ****FOURTEEN**_

# _The Start_

# Chapter Forty-Seven 

**_~David~_**

I knew it wasn't Jake, it couldn't be. No way. 

I knew who was responsible for this, Crayak. He hates Jake's gut and from what I've heard, Jake destroyed a whole army of Crayak's. 

Was this payback? 

I thought so too, but soon enough, I was told why the Animorphs have not been told about this. Turns out Jake lost his head, went ballistic. Cassie thought so, Rachel thought so and so did Tobias and Marco. I couldn't be sure of Ax, I didn't know where he stood. 

The Animorphs still don't know about the death of the girl. I heard that her name was Estrid. 

I went to pay a little visit to Jake. The Andalites didn't care whether I did or not, it was pretty clear that Jake wasn't responsible, he was locked up in a room during the past two nights, I too was supervised. 

I was standing beside him, he was lying on a table, don't think Andalites have beds here. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. 

"Jake?" 

He groaned. His eyes didn't open but I saw them flicker beneath his eyelids. I read somewhere that when that happens it means that the person is dreaming. It looked like Jake was having some nightmare. He twisted on the table. 

"Jake?" 

He didn't wake up. I reached over to tap him on the shoulder, his eyes snapped open suddenly and he let loose of a yelp. 

He jerked upright, "What are you doing here?" 

I backed away, "Listen, man, I'm here to help." 

He stared at me. 

"I know this sounds weird," I continued, "But I'm not lying, I have something to tell you." 

He continued looking at me, he seemed unsure. But he didn't tell me to stop talking and go away. 

"Em, look. They found a dead Andalite today and your name was carved on her back." 

He didn't stop staring at me; he just blinked, not knowing what to make of what I was telling him. 

"My name?" 

"Yeah, your name. And look, uh," I got just a little uncomfortable, Jake and I had never been on good terms. "Red liquid was smeared over your name. The Andalites analyzed the liquid and found out that it was blood, human blood." 

"No." Jake whispered. "No." 

I looked at Jake, surprised, "You know?" 

"Yes- I mean no." He looked at me, "The blood, was it by any chance, uh, mine?" 

"It was you?" I whispered, truly shocked. 

I remembered the body. I took a step back. 

"David!" Jake yelled, "I swear, it wasn't me. I was here all night-" 

I said nothing, was he there all night? It would have been easy for him to get out, the security isn't tight- 

"David," Jake repeated, in a much calmer tone, "The others think I'm insane, I'm not. I need you to tell them, to convince-" 

"How do I know?" I asked, "You didn't tell me how you knew it was your blood. Look, the Andalites are getting a little bit more than suspicious." 

"I know, I know." Jake muttered, he ran a hand through his hair, "David? Will you believe me if I told you that…" 

"That what?" 

"I've had visions, David." Jake looked scared now, couldn't remember him looking like that, "From Crayak, he says he's going to destroy me, he says he'll destroy the Andalite race too. But not before he destroys me. David…the others wouldn't listen to me, the reason I…the blood…David you don't understand, Crayak took my blood, he asked for it, I gave my permission it was hot, so hot, like in a coffin, David, I was in my own grave. He was talking to me, and I was dead…" 

A shiver ran up my spine, was this the sane Animorphs leader? 

"David. You're my only hope." His face was pale, "Every time…the visions, they weaken me, he's going to kill me…David I need your help, I need my friends…" 

He did look sick. I wasn't sure if this was real or not, "You know they wouldn't listen to me." 

"David…" His voice was tired, he was fighting to keep his eyes open, "I'm sorry for what I did…but, but t'was a war, didn't know what to do with you, scared for me, scared for Cassie, my friends, my family, didn't want to kill you…a mess…all my fault…" 

I believed him, that's what I realized, I truly believed him. "I'll do all of what I can Jake." 

He smiled, "Thanks, I really appreciate that." 

For the first time in my life, I felt wanted, needed. Not discriminated against. Not new. I understood Jake, his responsibility. 

I turned to go away. 

"David?" I turned. 

"I trust you, man." He forced a smile, "Be careful." 

"Yeah, you too," I smiled, "Fearless leader." 

"Good to have you in the team, David." 

Yes, it was good. 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter Forty-Seven 

**_~Rachel~_**

"Did you go crazy?" Marco yelled, "It's NOT Jake." 

"Well, I didn't say it was, I said 'we don't know'!" 

"I can't believe you! You totally lost your mind!" He yelled back at me, "How could you even for a second, doubt him?" 

"Are you listening to me?" I screamed, "I said; 'WE DON'T KNOW!'" 

"_We don't know?_ We don't know!" Raged Marco, "Loo-" 

"Stop it!" Cassie cried out, "Just stop it!" 

Ax, what did you say happened? 

Nothing much Tobias, Ajhat asked me if I knew Jake and threatened to kill him if I could not clear his name. 

I spun round and glared at Ax, "What do you mean 'threatened'?" 

He wanted to avenge his sister's death. He wanted the death of the murdered. 

"Jake's no murder-" 

"Excuse me!" I shirked, "Where is that bast-" 

Cassie glared at me, "Forget what he said, Jake's no murderer." 

"Forget!" I roared, "No Andalite is going to get away threatening _my_ cousin!" 

"Get a grip on your self," Marco snapped, "You're making me sick." 

"O-really?" I snarled rounding on him, "And you know what you make me? You make me want to-" 

Rachel, Tobias said, Come on, cut it out. 

"You're on his side!" I yelped, "And why are you trying to shut me up? I have a right to speak, you can't go around-" 

"Rachel, you heard us," Marco sneered, "Shut up." 

"Why you little-" I started to growled. 

"What is happing to us?" Cassie cried out suddenly. "Why are you doing this?" 

She looked on the verge of crying. 

"Boo-hoo-ho," I sneered at Cassie, "Go ahead and cry, that's the only thing you're good at." 

Cassie's mouth dropped open, she looked shocked. 

Rachel, It was Ax, I don't think- 

"Who _cares_ what you think?" I yelled, "The whole war is the Andalites fault and you go around like the lords of the-" 

Ax looked at me leeringly, Well, humans are- 

"_Rachel_, stop! Ax stop!" Cassie yelled. "Stop it, just stop it all of you." 

Silence. 

"Is that what we do when Jake's not around to control us?" She asked. 

I said nothing. Remembered my stinging remark to Cassie. Felt ashamed. 

"Jake's tired and the only thing we do is fight?" 

No comments. 

"We all know that Jake's no murder, it may take us a while to convince the Andalites." 

"Why don't we talk to Jake?" I asked, "We aren't getting no where like this." 

Murmurs of agreement. 

We started to head to Jake. 

"Ax?" I said "What did the Andlaites say in the report?" 

They didn't say anything. Ax said, I found out, they say that Estr-the body, was smeared with Prince Jake's blood. Exactly over the letters of his name. 

I sighed out loud. Looked at Tobias. Dropped back further in the group and walked along side Cassie. 

I looked at the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." 

She looked at me, "Rachel, I'm afraid." 

I looked up at her, "How do you mean?" 

"I'm afraid of you." 

"What?" I said laughing, "You're not serious, are you?" 

No answer. 

"Cassie." I stopped and took her hand, she looked at me, her yes blurry, "I'm your best friend, I wouldn't dream of hurting you." 

"That's not it," She whispered. "I'm afraid of you because I'm afraid for you." 

"What?" 

"Rachel, I'm afraid that I'll lose you. You…you never were like that! Remember who you used to be? Rachel do you see the difference?" 

Yes, I do. Rachel the gymnast the shopping queen. The straight A student. Loving daughter of both her parents and a best friend. Rachel, me. Not Warrior Princess, not the mad lunatic thirsty for rage. Not the girl who would love a hybrid of human and raptor. 

"I _miss_ her, I miss Rachel." Cassie whispered, "You aren't who you used to be. Like…like Jake, he changed too. All of us changing. Stop changing, please." 

I didn't say anything for a while. Just looked at the wilderness. 

"I'll try my best Cassie." I meant it, I really did…or did I? 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter Forty-Eight 

**_~Jake~_**

Despair. 

Ever looked the word up in the dictionary? It means utter loss of hope 

And that's the state I was in. 

I lost hope, lost hope to believe that my friends will help me, lost hope that I'll get out of this alive. Lost hope in everything. 

But see, that's not true. If I were truly desperate I'd have done something desperate. There was one hope, one thread to hang by. 

David. 

The rational part of my mind laughed at me, sneered at me. The irrational hung to the hope. Had reason to believe. 

Will he do it? Will he help me? No way to find out. Just trust. 

The Animorphs had left me, again. A few moments earlier have you been there to see it, there was a fight. Over me. Yes, because of me. 

I tried to explain. Honestly. It didn't work. 

They saw a puncture mark on my arm and asked how I got it. I knew how, who did it. Tried to say, but couldn't. 

Cassie ran off crying, Rachel behind her. Marco was furious. Tobias silent. Ax stared at me for a while. I yelled at him to go, to get out. Told him I was sick of the Animrophs, of everybody. 

Refused to listen to him, refused. I really don't know why. But I heard something. I heard that the dead girl was Estrid. 

That sent a chill up my spine. What did Crayak want with Estrid? 

Sleep found me. I tried to break free. Futile. I knew where I was going. 

_ _

_"Jake?" Slyness, evil. _

_I didn't answer. The darkness swallowed not just my physical form but my soul as well. _

_"You remember the rules? The rules of engagement?" _

_I didn't because it never made sense to me. _

_"The Ellimist broke a rule. Now it is my turn to break one." He laughed. _

_"You mean you're breaking one now." _

_"Precisely." _

_"However. There is a way out. As there is in anything." _

_My ears perked up, "A way out?" _

_"Let's see how good you are Jake, I want you to penetrate one of my kingdoms." He sounded interested; "I made it in a way so that things in it may be familiar with your human brain and knowledge. As well as…help you could receive."_

_"When does this game of your start" I asked. _

_He laughed, "A game and a challenge. The start is now." _

_"Now?" _

_"Yes. No morphing." He paused, "Put that brain of your into action." _

_"But…" _

_A flash of light. _

_"Hey!" _

_My consciousness dimmed. I felt myself falling. _

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter Forty-Nine 

**_~Jake~ _**

**_~_**_Crayak's Kingdom_**_~_**

I jerked up. 

I stared at the room I was in. 

Stared at in amazement. Not because it was alien, not because it was strange. Because it was normal, something I'd seen before. 

I was in a castle room or chamber. 

I stared at the paintings that hung on the wall, I stared at the bed and it's fancy bedding, noticed the heavily draped curtains. Looked at the armor.I saw a shield. A sword. I took them. I saw a mirror. 

I stood in front of it. My mouth dropped open. 

I looked like a dope. 

I was wearing a hose. A linen over-shirt with a slit at the front, a felt outer-shirt on a doublet, something that looked too much likes a short over an under-short. Yes, and a belt, not over the clothes, under the clothes. I looked like I just stepped out of the middle ages. 

I was glad Marco wasn't around. 

I noticed that I had a dagger on a chain, which was loosely looped around my waist. 

I grabbed the sheath of the sword and placed it in it, and then I tied it to one of the laces under my felt shirt. Held the shield with my left hand. 

I grinned for a second, forgetting what I was suppose to do, I grabbed the sword from it's sheathe and yanked hard. 

Sshhhhieeeet! 

I prepared to duel. 

Only one problem, the minute I yanked the sword out, it dropped out of my hand. Clattered on the ground and my foot. 

"Ow!" 

I hoped on one foot, grabbed my throbbing toe. I saw that I was wearing sandals. 

I held the sword carefully. Boy it was heavy. 

"Hah, to you! Sir Jake!" 

I pointed the sword at my reflection. Pretended to fight with an actual sword. 

I grinned savagely. 

Placed the sword back. Admired my pose. 

I stopped fooling around and gazed around the chamber. I found what I was looking for; a door. 

I reached for the handle. Hesitated. 

He said it starts now, but what was I suppose to do? He said find the heart of the kingdom, something like that. Maybe I'll find the key out of this nightmare. 

I opened the door and braced myself for the challenges ahead.

**_To be continued ... ... ..._**


End file.
